En busca de papá
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Ella deseaba encontrar a su padre, antes de la boda, pero su madre no queria decirle nada acerca sobre este. Por eso cuando vio su oportunidad impresa en un libro no pudo evitar intentar el conocer a su padre, ¿Que podria salir mal? Ella era igual a su madre, y lograria lo que quiere como que se llama Hiyori Komori
1. El diario

Bueno al verdad, la historia es algo extraña, en si la trama no lo es tanto, (eso creo), pero lo hice por dos cosas.

1.- Shu era el unico Sakamaki del que no tenia ni un solo fic, y eso me dio tristeza. Porque el es uno de mis favoritos (Aunque lo son todos)

2.- Porque este fic, les quedaba a estos chicos como anillo al dedo.

Tiene ligeras referencias en una pelicula, de la que en este momento no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, para el prox. cap tal vez la recuerde.

Para los que tengan ciertas dudas la pareja principal es **ShuxYui**, la otra es OcxOc, pero de cualquier manera la principal es la otra.

**_··_**

**_"_****_Una vez tuve un sueño, y en el aparecían dos hombres, uno era mi gran amor y el otro mi progenitor"_**

**_··_**

**_El agua soplaba con total libertad sobre mi rostro, con gracia movía mis cabellos naranjas con ligeras ondulaciones hacia atrás, y yo los dejaba flotar hacia mi espalda, mis ojos rosas se centraban en el horizonte que a este tiempo ya se podía ver, el aire mezclado con la humedad del mar siempre me ha gustado, sobretodo en la pequeña isla que es mi hogar._**

**_A lo lejos logre divisar los barcos que empezaban a atracar en el puerto, siempre cargados con especias, flores, comida, entre otros, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos después de tocar cantar y dormir, era el de venir aquí, al puerto de donde vivo. Solo que lo que realmente me encanta ver como los barcos llegan, porque en esos momentos, las familias de aquellos navegantes los están esperando, niños y niñas que felices corren hacia su padre, sus esposas que amorosas la siguen._**

**_Verlos siempre se me hizo agradable, me era muy feliz, y pensaba que aquellas familias eran realmente afortunadas y por ello dentro de mí, sentía cierta rabia entremezclada con el dolor de darme cuenta de que mi familia era solo de dos, y que mi mamá me repetía, tal vez para convencerme tanto a mí como a ella de que así estaba bien._**

**_No siento odio hacia mi madre, nunca podría sentirlo, pero a veces me cuestionaba el hecho de que siempre me ocultase algo como eso, ¿Por qué no me lo dice? Cuando era pequeña el venir al puerto tenía otro significado, porque de pequeña una vez soñé que mi padre vendría a él, y cuando mamá se entero de eso, me explico que nunca pasaría, pero por como que soy Hiyori Komori a que sería tan terca como pudiera, y día con día fui._**

**_Pero un día, una de las niñas de mi escuela me dijo que si no tenia padre, era porque simplemente el no me quería, después de ese día no volví al puerto a menos de que tuviera algo importante por hacer, porque a la edad de 8 años comprendí que lo que me dijeron esas niñas era verdad, si él no me buscaba era porque solo no le importaba. _**

**_En ese tiempo mamá me notaba diferente, pero me guarde lo que la niña me había dicho, y aunque le extraño el hecho de que no volviera nunca más a ese lugar, lo dejo pasar por que en el fondo, tal vez ella también pensó que era lo mejor._**

_-0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0—_

Algo abrupta la joven de dieciséis años se levantaba de su cama, el sudor bajaba por sus blancos pómulos hasta perderse por su cuello, hace años que no tenía ese sueño, precisamente desde que cumplió los ocho años, se le hacía extraño volver a pensar en eso después de que prácticamente se le había borrado de le mente, o al menos hacia un esfuerzo por hacerlo, en el fondo, era algo que le perseguía día con día, pero que con el tiempo decidió dejar pasar.

Atontada por el reciente sueño-pesadilla, se levanto de la cama, frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo se dio un vistazo rápido, únicamente para desamarrar la cebolla que llevaba en su cabeza, dejando que su cabello le llegara prácticamente hasta los talones, sus ojos rosas brillaron ligeramente, en menos de lo que se imaginaba estaría caminando hacia el altar, esperándola en él, su joven prometido, tal vez la edad en que estaba por casarse no era la indicada, pero el amor le había llegado a esa edad, a los dulces dieciséis, sonrió con felicidad mientras caminaba a su baño, antes de bajar quería relajarse con algo, y eso sería un buen baño. Después de todo, los baños con agua caliente le eran muy satisfactorios.

·

·

En la cocina se podía ver a una dulce mujer, que tenia apariencia de tener dieciséis años, sus rubios cabellos bailaban mientras ella lo hacía, así como el collar de plata se movía al compas de sus movimientos, el vestido blanco ligeramente corto se elevaba, si alguien la viese creería que tiene toda la pinta de ser una niña, sus gestos, su voz, prácticamente todo indicaba que era menor de edad, aun cuando la posibilidad se veía lejos de la realidad. Preparaba un rico pay de manzana, pues este era el favorito de su hija, que seguramente no tardaría en bajar a desayunar.

Mientras lo dejaba en el horno, decidió esperar, abrió un cuaderno de pasta azul, el cual tenía todos los detalles sobre la boda, desde las invitaciones hasta el mas mínimo detalle, sentía una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que su pequeña dejaría el nido tan rápido, pero no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para prohibírselo a su misma sangre, después de todo la amaba, y por ello dejaría que fuese libre…

-**Buenos días mamá, ¡huele delicioso!-** la niña entraba ahora con mucha felicidad, sus cabellos estaban mojados y su piel lo estaba ligeramente también.

-**Hiyo-chan, te lo he dicho miles de veces, debes secarte el cabello antes de bajar o si no alguien podría tropezar-** apenas acabo la oración, se escucho un grito impresionado, para después oír como algo caía por lo que le pareció a las dos mujeres de ojos rosas habían sido los escalones, tres o dos más o menos.

**-Hiyori, ¿no te secaste el cabello…de nuevo?- **se lamento una joven, que como muchas originarias de Grecia, tenia cabello negro con los ojos de un verde marrón.

**-Lo lamento Alejandra, pero es que, olí el pay y no pude evitar llegar hacia acá-** le explicaba la peli naranja con unas muecas que hicieron reír fácilmente a la madre, y amiga de esta, mientras se sonrojaba e inflaba un poco sus cachetes, para Yui, ella era su niñita.

**-Bueno, entonces arréglate porque hoy vendrá alguien muy especial, que nos has visto desde hace años-** le explico la rubia para sonreírle con confianza, a expensas de que su hija pensaba en su papá.

**-¿Mis tías vendrán?- **inquirió con algo de sorpresa, para sonreír y correr hacia su habitación con lo que a las mujeres les pareció era algo así como **"Habérmelo dicho antes mamá"**

**-¿Aun es pequeña verdad?, ¿no soy la única que le ve así, cierto?- **le pregunto Yui a la amiga de su hija, sus ojos rosas se vieron atormentados, porque en el fondo ella no quería que su bebe se alejase tan rápido de ella. Apenas y era una niña.

**-Yui-san, yo se que usted no quiere ver a Hiyori lejos, pero tarde o temprano iba a querer viajar-** le explico la peli negra mientras ella daba un suspiro, en el fondo, ella consideraba al igual que la madre, que su amiga aun era demasiado joven.

·

·

Hiyori buscaba por todos lados, alguna ropa bonita, no había visto a la otra parte de su "familia" por años, desde que tenía como unos seis años, por lo que volver a verlas le era fácilmente especial, de un lado a otro buscaba entre su ropa, pero de alguna manera ninguna le convencía, en un momento dejo de buscar en su armario, se sentó en su cama de colchas azules.

**-Mmmm… debo comprar más ropa-** explico a la nada, mientras cruzaba su pierna sobre la otra, dejando reposar su codo sobre ella, y su cara sobre el dorso de su mano.

Y como si de una maravillosa idea se hubiera tratado la joven, se dirigió al cuarto de su progenitora, ella tenía un baúl, donde guardaba su ropa de juventud, aunque la ropa que usaba actualmente no distaba mucho de esta, así que abriendo el cofre saco lo que a su parecer era lo ideal, un vestido con holanes color azul, con un cintillo blanco sobre la cadera, y un chal también blanco casi transparente, justo cuando iba a ir a su cuarto, vio dentro de lo más profundo de el cofre, que había un libro.

Por poco y le pasa de vista, pero su forma de ver las cosas era en cierto misterioso, podía distinguir muchas de ellas, darse cuenta de otras tantas, pero aun así podía pasarlas de largo, si ella creía no eran de importancia. Sin embargo ese libro de pasta rosada le llamo la atención, mezclado entre tanta ropa debía ser porque era algo especial.

**-El diario…de mamá-** como cualquier joven, Yui Komori había tenido un diario, un pequeño cuaderno en el que anotaba sus vivencias, desventuras, y en ese momento algo hizo clic, con rapidez comenzó a hojearlo ligeramente, conociendo el orden de su madre, lo más seguro es que tuviera fechas, para su suerte así fue.

**-¡Hiyo-chan! ¿Estas lista? ¡Has tardado demasiado!-** a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de su madre llamándole, estaba cerca, y ella debía ocultar de alguna forma el diario. Para su suerte, su sereno comportamiento le iba ser de utilidad.

**-Ya voy mamá, espero no te moleste pero tome algo de tu armario, creo que necesito mas ropa- **detrás de su espalda iba el diario, envuelto en el chal, haciendo que el mismo libro pasara desapercibido.

**-No hay problema hija, súbete al caballo, debemos llegar al puerto antes de las ¡Tres!- **la rubia comenzó a moverse con rapidez, arrastro a la peli naranja hasta afuera, sin darse cuenta, y para su fortuna el caballo junto al carruaje, si se podía llamar así, ya estaba preparado, agradeció internamente, y corrió hacia el puerto.

Sus mejores amigas ya debían estarle esperando, tal vez algo molestas por su tardanza al llegar, pero es que las cavilaciones con respecto a su hija le hacían sentirse preocupada. Movió al caballo lo más rápido que se pudo, asegurándose de que en el proceso ni ella ni su hija murieran en el intento de llegar por sus dos amigas, que bien eran sus hermanas.

En cambio la peli naranja, se encontraba algo aturdida, aun envuelto se encontraba el diario de su madre, por suerte esta estaba demasiado distraída como para prestarle atención a ese pequeño detalle, y en el fondo se alegraba de que su joven madre fuese tan ingenua, porque hay que aceptarlo, si no las conocieran podría decir que son hermanas, varias veces les paso algo parecido, y valla que las miradas que les dieron al decirles la verdad no fueron precisamente normales.

Sonrió al recordarlo, desde el transcurso de lo que era su posada, muchos habitantes de la isla las miraban, ya fuera con felicidad, o con algo más. Puesto que a su parecer, en ese carruaje iban dos hermosas mujeres, peculiares por el hecho de ser japonesas, y aun sabiendo su idioma natal, hablaban a la perfección el griego. Era una lástima que una de ellas estuviera por casarse, y la otra no demostrara atención hacia ninguna así como intención de buscar pareja. Una lástima en verdad.

·

Al llegar al puerto la joven peli naranja, pudo recordar una que otra cosa de lo que fue su pequeña obsesión, pero que finalmente le trajo algo bueno, pues el ultimo día que fue al puerto, en el cual la cruel chiquilla le había dicho algo como eso, solo un niño le defendió, uno que para ese momento, ni ella ni él, creían volverse amigos, para después enamorarse. Era un movimiento del destino bastante extraño, eso suponía al menos.

Vieron como un barco comenzaba a atracar, de ahí solo bajaron dos mujeres, una con un cabello de extravagante color verde con rayos color negro, ojos azul celeste y bella apariencia, mientras que la segunda tan solo un poco más baja que la primera, tenía el cabello negro, con mechones azules por él, ojos verdes. Ambas unas mujeres ya adultas, con toda la pinta de ser niñas; y es que lejos de lo que pensara la gente, aquellos cabellos tanto los mechones como lo eran el resto, eran completamente naturales.

**-¡Hannah! ¡Ángela!-** grito la rubia, antes de cómo las mencionadas salir corriendo para topar en medio del puente y empezar a reír como niñas que acaban de contarse un secreto.

**-Yui, aun te ves joven, ¿Qué te has hecho?, ¿has vendido tu alma al diablo? No has envejecido ni un solo día-** le comento con aire fingido de envidia, sus ojos azules bailaron por su amiga, era verdad que se veía como la recordaba.

**-Hannah, ella no necesita de operaciones como las tuyas, pero es verdad Yui, ¡Eres preciosa!-** le sonrió su oji verde amiga, mientras las tres se abrazaron.

**-No exageres Ángela, ¡Oh valla, Hannah! Estas son nuevas, ¿Dónde las conseguiste?- **le inquirió la rubia con burla

**-De mi tercer marido-** respondió también con burla, más que recordando el hecho como una comedia que como una tragedia.

Hiyori, puso el diario sobre algún tronco, donde nadie le descubierta pero tampoco a ella se le olvidara, de lejos veía como su madre disfrutaba del volver a ver a sus amigas, sin dudad alguna era muy feliz con ellas, después de todo cuando eran jóvenes, esas tres tuvieron un grupo musical, en donde no se sabía que destacaba mas, si la exclusividad de cada una de sus características, o lo hermoso y profundo de lo que eran las letras o voces del trió de chicas.

**-¡Tía Hannah! ¡Tía Ángela!-** y como Yui, corrió hasta las mujeres que seguían riendo y gozando, porque en su mente se había visto la posibilidad que creyó había perdido, y esa era el de volver a reencontrarse con su padre, aun cuando ni siquiera supiera quién era, pero con ese libro en sus manos, lo encontraría.

De una manera u otra, lo haría.

··

··

Bueno aqui se acabo el primer cap. Espero les haiga gustado, si es asi dejen un review y si no pues tambien. Cualquier critica es aceptada, acepto algunas sugerencias, si se acercan a mi idea seran publicadas como parte de la trama en el fic.


	2. La carta

Otro capitulo, espero les agrade mucho, porque batalle un poco para escribirlo, sinceramente a mi me gusto.

**_Muchas gracias a jesyuchiha y anusin._**

Espero les guste, nos vemos al final del capitulo.

·······················

_"__Incluso si solo fue un sueño, yo hare que se vuelva realidad. Así como la realidad se volverá mi sueño"_

··························

Las tres mujeres sonrieron hacia la más pequeña oji rosa que corría hacia ella, después de todo tenía una nueva ilusión, al igual que Yui, Hiyori también las había extrañado, después de su madre ellas eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenia, por algo les decía tías; felices las cuatro féminas se abrazaron.

**-¡Como has crecido Hiyori! Eres tan hermosa como tu madre- **le alago Hannah, mientras palpaba las jóvenes y sonrojadas mejillas mientras que Ángela jugaba con el largo cabello naranja, haciéndola una que otra trenza, en el momento sonó su celular, ella emocionada la abrió, pues fue su prometido quien llamo, la canción lo identificaba.

**-¡Shion!, ¿Qué ocurre?-** inquirió a su prometido con emoción y curiosidad.

**-Hiyori, esta tarde te espero en la playa, ¿podrás venir?- **le dijo por el otro lado del teléfono. Conociendo a su joven esposa, lo más seguro es que ahora se encontrara sonriendo.

**-¡Claro te veo allá, te amo!-** colgó mientras sus mejillas volvían a encenderse, se coloco el celular contra su pecho como si fuese un gran tesoro, estaba tan absorta en su mundo que se olvido que estaba junto a su madre y tías.

**-Diviértete querida- **le beso la frente su madre, mientras le sonreía con cariño.

-**Las veo más tarde, me tengo que ir-** y con un beso de despedida a cada una salió corriendo a lo que Yui pensó era la costa.

-**Hiyori ha crecido demasiado rápido, ¿algún día le dirás la verdad?-** le pregunto Hannah a Yui, mientras miraba todo con tristeza.

**-Tal vez, pero por ahora así está bien. Es hora de ir al hotel, vamos chicas-** les grito la rubia echando a correr con las otras siguiéndole el paso. Al llegar al transporte las tres mujeres subieron a su respectivo asiento, cuando estaban arriba comenzaron a hablar de asuntos triviales casi sin sentido.

**-¿Hiyori piensa irse de la isla?- **le comento Ángela a la madre de la chica mientras veía el paisaje.

**-No lo sé, tiene tantos planes para el hotel que no sé cuando se irá-**

**-y ¿tu quieres que se vaya?-** la joven rubia le miro con una sonrisa

**-¡Claro que no!, es mi pequeña hija**- le dijo mientras apresuraba el paso del caballo **-¿Cuándo piensan casarse?-** les pregunto ahora ella.

**-¿En la boda habrá chicos?-** le inquirió Hannah viendo a su gemela con una mirada significativa.

**-¿Iras por el cuarto esposo?-** jugo la rubia con la chica

**-No es para mí, es para Ángela-** bromeo con su hermana y amiga.

**-Soy una loba solitaria, no esperes que consiga pareja**- y como si fuera un lobo, comenzó a aullar.

**-Que buenos ejemplos son para Hiyo-chan, la eterna novia y la ermitaña**- cuando faltaba un corto tramo para llegar, unas personas le saludaban con entusiasmo.

**-¡Valla eres popular!-** le sonrió su amiga mientras veía como la joven se sonrojaba. Era tan sencillo hablar así con su amiga

**-No es eso, es difícil tener clientes aquí, al parecer gracias al hotel las posibilidades aumentan, aunque aun así no tenemos tantos turistas-** respondió, cuando a la frase de su amiga.

**-Creí que no querías tantos clientes- **

**-Bueno, entre más publicidad no estaría mal, sería mejor si los ingresos subieran-** les dijo ella, entrando a la casa.

·

·

Después de haber corrido de donde dejo a su familia, se dirigió hacia donde le había citado su prometido, al llegar se encontró en la costa, le era muy entretenido ver como el mar se movía, en ese momento, le entraron unas increíbles ganas de surfear.

Y como si hubiese invocado a su chico, este llego sobre unas olas que según ella eran demasiado grandes, tal vez hasta peligrosas.

**-¡Hiyori!-** le grito su joven esposo, tan solo tres años mayor que ella, que llego a la orilla y corrió hacia ella.

**-¡Shion!-** y como si se tratara de una película, ambos corrieron hacia el otro, sonriéndose con los brazos extendidos, el joven le cargo y dieron unas cuantas vueltas.

**-¿Cómo estas bebe?-** le pregunto el joven, su cabello era de un ligero color azul celeste, con unos ojos de atrayente color dorado, mientras su blanca piel contrastaba con las constantes ojeras bajo sus ojos, haciéndolos más destacables.

**-Muy bien, ¿Que ocurrió, porque me llamaste?-** le pregunto Hiyori empapada por delante, para después darle un corto beso a su pareja.

**-Tenía una sorpresa que darte, cierra los ojos-** con una mano volteo a su pareja, mientras abrió la cadenilla de la gargantilla de plata, con un hermoso dije de mariposa decorada con zafiros, y ágatas de color rosado.

**-¡Es hermosa amor!- **le grito mientras sonreía, abrazándole con efusividad a la vez le beso con cariño.

**-Sabia que te gustaría, fue especialmente para ti- **le dijo el chico levemente sonrojado, parecían un par de críos en su primera cita, y no unos prometidos a casarse.

**-En serio gracias…Shion, mis tías están en el hotel, ¿quieres conocerlas?-** le inquirió mientras le tomaba la mano

**-Claro, será divertido**- y apenas contestando, la joven peli naranja jalo de la mano a su pareja, como un par de niños corrieron uno tras otro, mientras jugaban por toda la isla hasta llegar a la casa de la joven, y prácticamente del chico.

Ni él, ni nadie habían notado que la joven oji rosa llevaba un paquete en sus brazos, el diario por el cual obtuvo una esperanza de hallar a su padre. Pero bueno, estaba bien que en este momento nadie lo notara, antes o después conseguiría problemas por llamarle sin avisar e invitarlo a su boda.

·

·

**-La boda será gigantesca, no puedo creer que dejaras que se case-** Ángela miraba el hotel con gran entusiasmo, seis años atrás fue cuando estuvo ahí.

**-Lo sé, pero ella quería vestirse de blanco, sino fuera porque no sabe quién es su padre creo que seguiría buscando para que la entregara-** hablo con poco despecho Yui, pensar en que su hijita encontrara a su padre de alguna manera le horrorizaba.

**-Se parece demasiado a ti, no sé de qué te quejas, es tan terca y activa como tú, además de soñadora- **hablo Hannah mientras le guiñaba el ojo a un joven que pasaba por ahí.

-**Si fuera idéntica, no se casaría ni ahora ni nunca. Además, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que ser soñadora solo te ayuda a despegar para caer de manera fuerte**- le hablo con un poco de seriedad mientras la joven levantaba los hombros. No es como que ella se hubiera enamorado de alguien

**-Dejemos esta plática, porque mira, ahí vienen los novios-** le dijo una de las gemelas señalando a los chicos que venían corriendo

**-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?; es problemático que nunca se lo menciones-** le dijo ahora la gemela mayor mientras seguida de las otras entraba a la posada.

**- Cuando se case, supongo que lo hare, no prometo nada de todas formas-** al entrar se topo con un desastre en la cocina, viro los ojos, ya sabía quien había sido.

**-Sora, Se que estas ahí, así que sal antes de que me dé por sacarte yo a ti**- le hablo la joven rubia al techo como si este le fuera contestar

**-¿Yo? No he hecho nada esta, soy bastante maduro como para no comportarme-** un joven de pálida piel salió detrás de uno de los pilares de la habitación, su cabello de un llamativo blanco con ojos grises brillantes como la plata le miraba con una sonrisa, que esperaba le creyeran.

**-¿Quién es este chico? La última vez que vine no lo conocía-** Hannah miro de arriba abajo una y otra vez al joven hasta que sus ojos se conectaron.

**-Este chico, es mayor que yo incluso, pero se comporta como un niño de ocho, y yo soy la infantil- movió** las manos con enojo fingido para luego cruzar los brazos en un puchero.

**-Yui no es para nada infantil, y Hiyori no duerme todos los días, ¿verdad?- **hablo de nuevo Sora, mientras sin planearlo movía los ojos hacia la oji azul

**-Sora nii-chan, aquí esta Shion, Tía Hannah, Ángela, es mi prometido y el amor de mi vida-** le beso la mejilla siendo cargada por él en la espalda.

-**Es muy guapo Hiyori, pero puedes explicarme ¿Por qué esta cargándote de caballito?-** le hablo con la expresión divertida la oji verde de las gemelas.

**-¡Ah, eso! En medio de la carrera me dio pereza correr y le pedí que lo hiciera-** subió los hombros, restándole importancia, para después sonreír.

**-Hiyo-chan, cuando se casen espero no le hagas tu esclavo personal-** hablo su madre, que como todos, tenía una gota estilo anime bajando por su sien

**-No me molesta cargarla Yui-san, la amo, y es como una princesa a la que puedo proteger-** el chico peli azul acaricio el cabello de la ahora dormida peli naranja.

**-¿Podrías llevarla a su habitación Shion-kun?-** hablo la madre de la chica sobándose las sienes.

**-Está bien, Yui-san- **antes de retirarse fue detenido por el comentario de Hannah

**-Esa niña es así de floja desde pequeña, espero no se comporte así en su noches de bodas-** y con un comentario pícaro le guiño el ojo a un sonrojado chico.

**-¡Hannah! ¡Hiyo-chan y Shion-kun siguen siendo unos niños-** le recrimino su amiga después de que ambos se fueron.

**-Mira quien lo dice, la que dio a luz a Hiyori en su misma edad-** le sonrió con picardía notando como las mejillas contrarias se sonrojaban

·

·

Cuando Shion subió a Hiyori a su habitación ambos cayeron dormidos, Yui, Hannah y Ángela junto a Sora dieron un paseo por toda la isla, enseñándosela a las dos nuevas invitadas que comenzaban a considerar la posibilidad de quedarse en la turística isla.

Mientras tanto, dos horas después de ser acostada Hiyori se levanto de la cama, buscando con urgencia el libro que llevaba cargando, para su suerte lo encontró donde ella lo había dejado, feliz se dispuso a ir hacia un pequeño escritorio, procurando que Shion no se despertara, abrió un cajón que tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para escribir, cuando los encontró, ojeo el libro con más detenimiento.

**_16 de abril._**

**_He venido a esta nueva isla, desde hace un tiempo quise conocerla, pero no me imagine que lo haría en estas circunstancias, es muy hermosa aunque algo pequeña, mientras vagaba encontré una hermosa posada, la dueña de esta me invito a ella, algo dudosa acepte, tiene un hijo, es mayor que yo por tres años, y otro que solo lo es por dos, es muy agradable tanto la señora Beatrix como su compañera Crista._**

**_A pesar de que este era otro de mis destinos, comienzo a replantearme si me iré o me quedare por un tiempo más, no tengo a donde regresar así que da igual. Hannah y Ángela están de acuerdo conmigo, Ángela le ha puesto el ojo a uno de los hermanos de Shu (el primogénito de Beatrix) pero este parece no hacerle caso, por otro lado, Hannah sigue siendo Hannah así que se está ligando a quien le pase por enfrente._**

Ese escrito no le serbia de nada, busco nuevamente más lejos, muy cerca a su nacimiento, mientras que esperaba hallar algo realmente importante, algo que le diera nombre y pista de su padre, estaba destinada a conocerlo, no moriría hasta haberlo hecho.

**_30 de enero_**

**_¿Sabes? Nunca había sentido el dolor de un abandono tan inmenso, es triste, no creí haberme visto traicionada hasta que lo viví. Mis padres no me querían, mi demás familia tampoco, Ángela y Hannah se volvieron lo que yo por tanto tiempo pedí, pero ¿eso de que me sirvió?_**

**_Cuando creí haber encontrado a alguien que me amara como lo hacía yo con él, se despide de mí en el puerto, prometiendo jamás volver, porque como un desgraciado me enamoro de él, para después gritarme prácticamente en la cara que tenía un compromiso con una joven americana. Si ya había hecho una maldita promesa, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer lo que hizo? Lamento a la pobre ingenua que acabo siendo la novia de ese estúpido mal nacido. Espero jamás volver a verlo, prometo no volver a enamorarme si de nueva cuenta terminare sufriendo. Cuando se hizo la humanidad los hombres mujeriegos debieron haber desaparecido. Lo odio, como nunca he odiado a alguien Shu Sakamaki. Y juro sobre mi tumba que por mi cuenta jamás se enterara de que será padre de mi pequeño o pequeña_**

_·_

Hiyori dejo caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre su escritorio, repitiéndose una y otra vez el texto que había leído, no sabía que sentir, siempre había tenido ilusión de conocer a su padre, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo, ahora tenía un nombre y apellido, pero, era una verdad bastante dura. Su padre ni siquiera sabe que es padre, pudo darse cuenta de cómo si su mamá nunca le había dado cuenta de su progenitor, siempre había hecho lo mejor para ella. Decidida se levanto con bolígrafo en mano, pensando muy bien lo que escribiría, se sentía dolida, pero aun así, teniendo esa oportunidad no la perdería, necesitaba respuestas, y dos versiones, y estaba segura de que es hombre le daría lo que necesitaba.

·

·

**_Shu Sakamaki.-_**

**_Tal vez no me recuerdes, y como otras cosas me he hundido en el pasado. Pero ahora no puedo callar, suele estar triste por nunca conocerte, ahora que se va a casar estas invitado a su boda, si te preguntas de quien estamos hablando me refiero a mi hija, y a la tuya. Se parece muy poco a mí, supongo que se parece más que nada a ti. Si te invito, es para que la conozcas, es tu decisión si decides aceptar o no, no te obligare a nada. Es tu decisión._**

**_Atte.: Yui Komori_**

····

Volvió a releer el papel una y otra vez, la caligrafía no era muy parecida a la que recordaba pero sin duda, ese nombre, aquel que busco por mucho tiempo. Se encontraba en donde la dejo, en donde como ella le dijo alguna vez le esperaría a pesar de que a los meses le aviso que jamás volvería. Su mirada se poso en el ocaso que se veía, el barco estaba por atracar, vio aquel puerto como si fuera su primera vez.

**-Déjate de sentimentalismo, estas demasiado nervioso, te aseguro que Yui te recordara- **le dijo un pellirrojo chasqueando la lengua

**-Si, puede que lo recuerde… por abandonarla después de llenarle de ilusiones- **le dijo un peli negro, con una mueca entre fastidio y lastima.

**-Gracias Reiji si no me lo dices, ni cuenta-** le menciono el peli naranja con enojo, claro que recordaba sus errores pero por lo mismo, volvió para repararlos.

·····················

Bueno... aqui acaba el capitulo, prometo que la proxima semana habra una actualizacion tal vez el domingo, de cualquier manera, espero un review, si les ha gustado y si no tambien. Pronto aparecera Shu, se los aseguro, bye


	3. Volverte a ver

_Bueno, perdón por haber tardado tanto con la actualización, me alegra de que les guste la historia._

**_Muchas gracias a Guest _**_(La ultima en comentar), __**shirayuki-hime, jesyuchiha, anusin, LOLITA GOTICA, AbSeMaJe y Andie Junjou.**_

_···············_

_"__Porque años atrás, la promesa que hicieron juro no borrarse, y fue olvidada con el tiempo… pero nunca desapareció"_

_··············_

Sus energías se vieron realmente bajas, de alguna manera toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas en su cama, incapaz de dormir, de relajarse siquiera, y es que la verdad, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo que ella busco que nunca pasara estuviera por pasar. En su amplia cama, conto una y otra vez lo que sucedía, se sentía enferma, su única hija estaba por casarse con un chico que –por suerte –le agradaba, sus amigas-hermanas volvieron a la isla pensando tal vez en quedarse, todo parecía estar en orden, entonces, ¿Qué era ese mal presentimiento?

Su reloj sonó, y ella algo enojada lo estampo contra una de las paredes, no quería levantarse, se sentía pésimo, por lo mismo, se quedaría recostada un rato mas, como si con eso fuese a quedarse dormida finalmente, mientras que su cabeza se hundía en la mullida almohada.

**-¡Yui es hora de levantarte! Mueve tus delgadas caderas y ponte a trabajar- **le hablo Hannah mientras saltaba sobre la chica que estresada giro.

**-No pudiste venir en otro momento, a penas iba a dormir- **le replico con algo de frustración, justo cuando se iba a dormir, venia ella.

**-¡Oh vamos! Tú eras la que siempre nos despertaba y ahora resulta que no te quieres levantar-** hablo con falsa lastima la oji verde que apenas entraba a la habitación.

**-Cierto, pero teníamos dieciséis años, háganme un favor y denme cinco minutos-** e ignorándolas por completo, giro sobre su sitio para darles la espalda, a ellas y la ventana.

**-Mamá, hay unos huéspedes que buscan sitio donde quedarse, así que levántate-** le dijo su hija que como las demás le miraba con una sonrisa.

**-Hiyo-chan siempre te quedas dormida por todos lados, y me vienes a decir que yo no puedo, como también trabajaras en el hotel ve tu y hospédalos-** sin saber cómo, las chicas detrás de ella sonrieron, esa respuesta es la que esperaban para dar paso a su plan. Uno que tal vez no le agradase a la mujer ahora recostada

·

·

**-Mucho gusto, bienvenidos al hotel Luz de esperanza, ¿desean una habitación?-** les pregunto la joven oji azul mientras les sonreía a los seis hombres frente a ella.

**-Si claro, queremos seis habitaciones individuales, si nos permite-** hablo un peli negro con ojos amatistas mientras veía a la joven frente a él, le resultaba conocida.

**-De acuerdo, ¿A quién registro el pedido?-** le pregunto ahora una joven oji celeste al peli negro.

**-Para la familia Sakamaki-** y como incentivo extra las tres mujeres se vieron a los ojos, sonriendo la una para la otra.

**-Con mucho gusto, Komori-san, ¿podrías llevar a los caballeros a sus habitaciones? Sora-kun lleva sus maletas-** y la misma peli negra indico eso a una joven de cabello naranja, con ojos rosados, así como al peli blanco.

**-Claro que si Hannah-san, síganme por favor-** recibió las lleves y se las entrego a los chicos. Estratégicamente ordenas, claro está.

Cada uno de ellos, inspecciono con mucho cuidado a la joven que les guiaba, su cabello era naranja y no habían visto uno como ese aparte de su hermano, y ese brillo rosa en sus ojos sin duda solo lo habían visto en una persona, el apellido indicaba algo que sospechaban y no sabían si era verdad o no, además las jóvenes que les atendieron eran como lo recordaban, las mejores amigas de la razón por la que ahora estaban aquí. Yui Komori.

Mientras tanto, aunque Hiyori no les viera, sentía esos seis pares de ojos sobre ella, se fijo muy bien, aunque haiga tenido tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, pero se grabo las características de cada uno de ellos, inspeccionando de esa manera quien era su supuesto padre, con el que hallo más parecido fue con un hombre del cual ella era su misma imagen, lo único que se diferenciaba de ella y el, eran sus ojos rosados. Estaba casi segura de quien era, y haría una locura y lo sabía, pero cuanto antes supiera quién era su padre mucho mejor, por ello a quien le entrego la llave de la habitación de enfrente a la de su madre fue aquel joven, que como los demás la veía de manera extrañada. Como si fuese un espejismo.

**-Estas son las habitaciones, cualquier cosa o duda no duden en llamarme, por cierto mi nombre es Hiyori, será un gusto tenerlos aquí- **esas palabras decían más de lo que aparentaban, haciendo una reverencia se fue del corredor donde ahora su padre y esos chicos se quedaron.

**-¿Hiyori Komori? ¿Sera coincidencia, acaso?-** pregunto un pelirrojo mientras checaba a la joven niña.

**-Esto ya seria demasiado Ayato-kun ¿Sera acaso mi sobrinita?-** hablo con sorna un castaño rojizo que como su hermano, veía por donde se había ido la niña

**-Resolveremos esto más tarde, recuerden que estamos aquí para encontrar tanto a Yui como a nuestra sobrina. Desempaquen y nos vemos en la fuente en dos horas- **hablo con autoridad el oji morado, mientras se alejaba a su habitación

**-Reiji siempre es tan gruñón, me sorprende que no sea el mayor de nosotros-** hablo con una mueca otro chico, al parecer el más bajo de ellos de cabello morado.

**-Que fastidio, como sea ya oyeron, si nos retrasamos es peor que una mujer**- y por el mismo camino se fue un peli blanco con ojos rojos que se alejo como todos sus hermanos.

**-Siento que esto será interesante-** y a si como sus hermanos, se fue a su habitación, dejando al oji azul frente a la suya.

De alguna manera el único que no pudo hablar fue Shu, desde que vio a Hiyori fue como si algo le impulsara a abrazarla, un lazo que no conocía pero sin duda tenia, sospechaba que era su hija, cosa de instinto más que nada, aun sin saber su nombre, al verla sintió algo. Ni con sus otros hijos sentía esa conexión que sintió con Hiyori, a diferencia de Cristi e Iván, ellos se parecían a su madre.

Al entrar, noto algo que no sabía si llamarlo coincidencia o destino, su habitación era la misma que utilizaba cuando era pequeño y se hospedaba aun en la posada, es que le vio crecer y le mantuvo alejado de su padre hasta que su madre falleció, por suerte fue muy amorosa con sus hijos, incluso con sus hermanastros. La única diferencia de la actual situación, era de que en ese momento, la habitación de enfrente le pertenecía a la joven de la que se enamoro y perdió en menos de un año, Yui Komori.

·

·

Pasadas dos horas, decidió levantarse, tenía que hacerlo después de todo, como cualquier persona que se despierta con mal humor contesto algo entre mezcla de sentirlo y no, por lo mismo, ahora que estaba más descansada se pensaba lo que había dicho, si bien, no había sido algo insultante, sin duda ella lo veía como tal. Aun traía puesta la pijama, reviso el reloj –que tuvo que buscar después de lanzarlo momentos antes –era demasiado tarde, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era cambiarse, y rápido.

Busco entre su armario, encontrando un conjunto que no usaba desde hace dieciséis años. Consistía en una camisa de color azul cielo con las mangas cortadas dejando descubiertos sus hombros, mientras llevaba un short negro y botines sin tacón color blanco. Se coloco su collar, y se peino un poco se hizo una coleta alta.

Justo cuando estaba por salir, se escucho el pestillo de una puerta al ser asegurada, tal vez eran los huéspedes de los que habían hablado sus amigas e hija, se estiro un poco de los brazos, cuando abrió sus ojos, la imagen frente a ella, le dejo paralizada, tanto sus ojos como los contrarios se abrieron y achicaron a una velocidad imposible, con sorpresa, temor, se vieron fijamente, no creían lo que veían, era algo que ella esperaba nunca ver. Años antes, siempre pensó que al momento de verlo, le daría una cachetada recriminándole el porqué de su abandono, gritándole todo el dolor y frustración que sintió en el momento en que una carta que era un remedo de despedida y disculpa le fue enviada. Pero ahora, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo podía contemplar con incredibilidad como el joven se encontraba igual o peor que como lo estaba porque frente a ella se encontraba Shu Sakamaki.

En cambio este tampoco sabía qué hacer, quería besarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, pedirle disculpas por lo que hizo, reclamarle por nunca haberse dado por enterado de que tenían una hija, tantas ideas que hacer, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido frente a la joven que fue su delirio constante, la razón por la que sus días se vieran plagados de culpa y desdicha, que ahora se mostraba frente a él, como si fuera la primera vez, su peinado y atuendo era el mismo que hizo que él se fijara en ella como nunca lo había hecho con otra de las turistas, esos ojos rosas que le cautivaron en el momento en que se fijo en ellos. Era un sueño, uno realizado ahora, porque frente a él estaba su hermoso delirio Yui Komori.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** le hablo con un nudo en su voz, atorándosele las palabras en el proceso. Sentía que el aire comenzaba a perdérsele.

**-¿Cómo, acaso no me invitaste?-** hablo el peli naranja recuperado, con su mueca de nueva cuenta serena.

**-¿Invitarte, a donde?-** hablo de nuevo con sorpresa la rubia, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

**-A la boda de nuestra hija**- hizo énfasis en la palabra nuestra mientras veía como la joven abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir.

Mientras tanto, Yui había tenido una epifanía, inconscientemente su cuerpo le había advertido de todo esto, aunque sin saber que era no le tomo mucha importancia, así como también las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar cada una en su lugar, los escalofríos, el elegir precisamente ese atuendo, justamente hoy, tenía que habérselo puesto.

**-¡Hiyori!-** grito con enojo e indignación la joven rubia que seguida del oji azul fue hasta la cocina.

·

·

**-¡Hiyori!-** se escucho a lo lejos, de manera fuerte, y que increíblemente, sentían que se acercaba a ellos.

**-¿Creen que ya se lo haya encontrado?-** pregunto una insegura adolescente a su prometido y amiga, que en el fondo rogaban por que la joven no sufriera demasiado.

**-Es lo más probable, Hiyori, vete hasta que a Yui-san se le pase el enojo, no quiero quedarme viudo antes de tiempo-** entregándole una pequeña maleta, le indico que saliera por la puerta trasera. Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

**-En el fondo, yo también supuse que esto no sería una buena idea-** hablo Alejandra, que esperaba junto Shion que inevitablemente apareciera Yui por la puerta.

**-¿Dónde está Hiyori?-** les hablo la rubia, mientras formaba una sonrisa, para nada serena, viendo a ambos chicos, los cuales tragaron saliva.

**-No la hemos visto, desde esta mañana, quizá ha salido al puerto, no lo sé-** hablo la peli negra con estrés, nunca había sido buena mintiendo.

**-Si la ven, díganle que la estoy buscando y que entre más tarde, le ira peor en su castigo-** en el puerto", Hiyori no había vuelto a ese lugar desde hace mucho se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo al peli naranja que sin admitirlo, sintió un escalofrió.

**-¿Quién es usted?-** era demasiado obvio, pero no es lo mismo suponer que confirmar.

**-Soy Shu Sakamaki, el padre de Hiyori-** hablo con serenidad el oji azul mientras veía a ambos chicos, **_demasiado jóvenes_**, pensó.

**-Soy Alejandra Grey, soy amiga de Hiyori-chan, mucho gusto en conocerlo- **le extendió la mano con cautela, era la versión masculina de su amiga. Y sin poder admitirlo, era demasiado guapo.

**-Yo soy Shion Cornelli, prometido de Hiyori-** su mano tembló un poco al recibir, una poco amistosa mirada azulina, pero aun así, armándose de valor le extendió la mano la cual fue recibida.

**-¿Cuántos años tienen?-** le pregunto a ambos chicos. Se veían demasiado pequeños.

**-Yo tengo diecisiete, pero Shion tiene diecinueve-** hablo la peli negra, después de todo, su amigo no podía conseguir coherencia después de saludar a su próximo suegro.

**-Demasiado jóvenes-** pensó en voz alta el oji azul, mientras sin querer paseaba su mirada por toda la cocina, estaba casi como la recordaba, de alguna manera le traía agradables recuerdos unos que nunca dejaría atrás, ni aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

De alguna manera saber que su hija tenía tan solo dieciséis años, se casaría con alguien que tenia diecinueve, pero si mal no recuerda, tanto Yui como el tenían la misma edad cuando se enamoro, -entre otras cosas – de Yui, la joven que había actuado de manera fría con él, se lo merecía, pero estaba aquí por su hija, aunque no iba a mentir, también estaba por Yui, la recuperaría fuera como fuera, le amaba, por eso, haría de todo, si ella volvía amarlo como lo hacia él.

Las cosas no iban a ser sencillas, después de todo, Shu le había abandonado.

Mientras tanto, Yui se replanteaba, como de todas las cosas, precisamente le tenía que pasar el encontrarse de nuevo con ese hombre que le dio alas y de un tirón se las arranco, no importaba lo que sucediera...

_**Nunca volvería con el/ Lucharía por recuperar ese antiguo amor**_

_**····················**_

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, dejen un review si el capitulo les ha gustado y otro si no fue asi. Esperare sus comentarios con ansias._


	4. El perdon

_Volví demasiado rápido, pero tenía la inspiración muy fuerte esta semana y decidí subir el capitulo cuanto antes._

**_Muchas gracias a luana, soltaisho, anon, Guest _**_(La ultima en comentar), __**shirayuki-hime, jesyuchiha, anusin, LOLITA GOTICA, AbSeMaJe y Andie Junjou.**_

_Espero sea de su agrado como a mi me gusto escribirlo Por cierto, si se me pasa escribir o confundo eso de joven con mujer y/o hombre, es porque me acuerdo del aspecto que tienen y pues me confundo._

_······························_

_"__¿Qué es peor?... ¿Nunca haberte conocido? O ¿Que nunca me hablaran de tu existencia?"_

**-Alejandra, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Hiyori?, la vi muy asustada diciendo algo así como mamá me va a matar cuando me vea, y ese estilo de cosas, ¿Yui está enojada? Sería raro verla, es siempre tan dulce-** sin darse cuenta del oji azul entro a la cocina.

**-¿Recuerdas el sueño que tenía desde pequeña Hiyori?-** le pregunto la pelinegra, alejándose un poco del peli naranja. Este comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo.

**-¿Cuál? ¿Ese donde podía dormir dos días seguidos?-** le pregunto el chico mientras se rascaba la frente.

**-Ese no idiota, el de encontrar a su padre-** gruño la oji café al obtener esa contestación.

-**Supongo que es quien tengo enfrente, ¿cierto?-** señalo de manera burlona a Shu.

**-Mi nombre es Sakamaki Shu, ¿Tu eres…?- **el oji azul no se encontraba de humor como para soportarse esto.

**-Soy Sora, amigo de Yui desde hace diecisiete años. Mucho gusto en conocerlo-** le respondió con burla el hombre. Porque como él, ninguno de ellos eran niñitos.

**-¿Me podrían indicar donde encuentro a Yui? tengo que hablar con ella-** planeaba ignorar al chico hasta que este se fuera o él se retirara.

**-¿Tú crees que ella quiero hablar contigo? Literalmente desapareciste-** Sora se encontraba enojado, no permitirá que volviesen a dañarla.

**-¿Por qué no me dejas averiguarlo? La relación que tuvimos, a ti no te incumbe-** se enfado Shu también, ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso?

**-Lo hace si la implica a ella. Porque yo fui quien limpio sus lágrimas, quien le hizo borrar ese dolor y quien hizo de padre sustituto para Hiyori-** hablo a gritos el peliblanco, que sin poder resistirlo termino yéndose, cerrando la puerta con enojo.

-**¿Me dirán donde se encuentra o tendré que buscarla?- **tratando de relajarse suspiro con el mismo fin.

**-Lo más seguro es que se encuentre en el puerto. Le gusta mucho ir a ese lugar**- la joven fue la que respondió. Pues Shion se encontraba en una especie de shock.

**-Gracias, ¿Hiyori donde esta?-** su tono ahora era más calmado que anteriormente

**-En una casa cerca del puerto. La construyeron cuando éramos menores, Hiyori va todo el tiempo-** le indico mientras en una hoja –que no sé de donde saco – anotaba algunas indicaciones.

**-Gracias nuevamente. Me retiro-** tomo la hoja de papel y salió por la misma puerta que tomo Hiyori en un principio

**-¿Crees que hice bien al decirle donde se encontrarían cada una?-** le pregunto la pelinegra suspirando, mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

**-No lo sé. No sabía que el padre de Hiyori le abandono. Es algo… impactante**- le hablo medio ido Shion mientras se sentaba. Demasiada información.

**-De seguro Hiyori ya sabía eso. Pero es demasiada obstinada, lo conocería aunque este fuera un asesino, lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarla-** palmeo el hombro de Shion mientras se retiraba de la habitación

····················

Según ese mapa improvisado, el camino que debía tomar para ir hacia donde Yui era el de la izquierda, y Hiyori se encontraba del lado contrario. No estaba muy seguro de con quién ir primero; pero quizás, la mejor opción era hablar con su hija. Cuando noto el rostro de Yui se dio cuenta que esa carta no estaba redactada por ella, sino por Hiyori; entonces sería mejor ir con ella.

··

Tardo un poco en encontrar esa cabaña, parecía que esta se había construido para quedarse escondida. Como si, la propietaria de ella, no quisiera ser encontrada. Vio la puerta, de madera blanca, un poco chica para su tamaño pero no lo suficiente, en ella se veía una cerradura, se imagino, que iba un candado en ella. Suspiro, antes de tocar la puerta cierta cantidad de veces.

**-¿Quién es?-** se escucho la voz de Hiyori dentro de la cabaña.

**-Soy… Shu, ¿Quieres abrir?-** había dudado, no sabía si ella estaría a gusto con llamarle papá.

La puerta se abrió por dentro, y el estaba seguro, había escuchado otro cerrojo, significaba que también cerraba por dentro. Su hija le recibió con una sonrisa apenas ligera, mientras le dejaba pasar. La chica se alejo hasta quedar por una ventana que daba la vista al mar.

**-El mar es hermoso ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado venir a ver el mar, es relajante, aunque también creía que... como muchos pasajeros tú estarías entre ellos-** suspiro la peli naranja, mientras se sentaba en ese pequeño banquillo cerca.

El aire movió los largos cabellos naranjas, y el no pudo evitar ver sus movimientos, su mano bajo la barbilla le hacía parecer un ángel, inmediatamente pensó en Yui. Se acerco con cautela, sin saber exactamente como hablar después de ese incomodo silencio, porque las palabras de la chica era como si deseara preguntar y no supiera cómo hacerlo.

**-Yo nunca le había tomado importancia a esas cosas, hasta que conocí a Yui empecé a apreciar esos pequeños detalles-** el también se perdió en el mar, en ambos ojos el aire de la nostalgia los inundo como si recordaran mejores tiempos

**-¿Por qué te fuiste?- **le pregunto en un susurro Hiyori, su voz usualmente animada, había desaparecido.

**-Se que ya no eres una niña, me fui porque tenía un compromiso que cumplir. Mi padre había hecho un acuerdo de matrimonio, y regrese para cancelarlo, pero nunca volví… me arrepiento de eso. Aunque me arrepiento de muchas cosas-** hablo Shu con la voz alterada, mientras se frotaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Si Hiyori conociera su actitud de siempre, se hubiera percatado de los nervios que corroían a su padre y su carácter siempre calmado, había cambiado.

**-¿Por qué nunca volviste? ¿No nos querías? ¿Por qué ni siquiera viniste una vez?... cuando era pequeña, mi mamá me enseño a ver el mar. Yo solía observarlo, porque pensaba que llegarías algún día por él; pero un día, me di cuenta de que nunca vendrías. Pero ahora…- **su mirada se levanto hacia el techo de color blanco. En verdad había sentido que no lo vería con tanta facilidad.

**-Las amo a ambas. Nunca volví porque, tenía que casarme, quería cancelarlo pero las circunstancias no fueron las ideales. No sabía que tenía una hija, intente tantas veces comunicarme con Yui pero ella nunca contesto, no la culpo por no hacerlo…-** Shu también levanto la cabeza hasta el techo blanco, ambas mentalidades se parecían en cierto aspecto.

**-…Mamá nunca me dijo nada sobre ti, yo me entere de tu nombre por un diario que ella guardaba. No supe cómo reaccionar, y tenía tantas preguntas. Siempre había soñado con conocerte pero, y sin temor a mentir, tenía miedo de que no vinieras-** Hiyori, al mismo tiempo giro su vista hasta Shu, ambos se vieron.

Unos demostraban la esperanza de la juventud, los otros la voz de la experiencia. Tantas cosas por contarse, por aclarar, y sin saber cómo plantearse las cosas que buscaban demostrar. Tenían miedo, de salir heridos, o lastimar al otro sin percatarse, ese silencio no era denso, pero sin duda, tampoco era calmado. Necesitaban respuestas ambos, fuera como las obtuvieran. Hiyori no sabía cómo hablar, aunque usualmente se comportaba como su madre; estar frente a su padre le hacía flaquear, era como… estar con un desconocido. Por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo.

**-Quiero conocerte, pase dieciséis años lejos de mi padre, Sora nii-chan intento hacer el papel. Pero, nunca lo vi como tal, necesitaba a mi padre. Te necesito… papá-** aquella palabra salió por sí sola, se parecían tanto, y a la vez eran diferentes. Sin pensarlo, el escuchar que dijera eso, algo dentro de sí, se revolvió, con orgullo y cariño.

**-Yo también te quiero conocer, nunca supe de tu existencia, pero apenas enterarme, planee venir hacia acá. Tratare de ser el mejor… ¿Te puedo abrazar?-** con seguridad en su voz, Shu pregunto lo que había querido hacer.

Hiyori aunque sorprendida, asintió. Se dejo abrazar por su padre, la sensación era tan extraña, pero no desagradable, ese calor era único tal como el de su madre o Shion, se encontraba protegida, esos brazos que le tomaban de manera paterna le hacían sentirse esa pequeña niña en busca de su progenitor, le recordaba la ilusión que un día tuvo sobre cómo se sentiría el contacto con él. Sus cabellos eran acariciados con ternura, esa joven novia, no era mas eso, era una niña que extrañaba una sensación que nunca conoció, hasta ahora.

Dejo derramar lágrimas sin saber por qué, no se sentía triste, y desde que pensó en que su padre no la quería, nunca antes lo hizo. Lo que pensó hace tiempo no se le comparaba, los abrazos de su madre le hacían sentir ese cariño único, en ellos se sentía fuerte, que podía avanzar cuan duro fuera el obstáculo, y que aunque pasara el tiempo, siempre estaría con ella. Los de su padre en cambio, le hacían sentir como si estas fuera ataduras, como si el, pensara en que soltarla significaría perderla contra cualquier chico. Se lamento en voz baja, al saber que tarde o temprano se separarían.

**-No quiero irme de nuevo, quiero estar contigo, y con Yui también. No volveré a irme, te lo prometo**- Shu susurro sobre la cabeza de Hiyori, y esta sin poder evitarlo nuevamente lloro.

Derramo todas esas lágrimas que por años fueron retenidas. Esas que encerraban su deseo de conocerlo, su pensamiento de culpa, pensaban que por ella se había ido su padre. Las de felicidad, al saber que al fin tenía papá, eran como pequeñas esposas, que ahora caían por su rostro liberándola de algo, que ni ella sabia tener.

**-Yo también te amo. Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir. No soportaría que te fueras de nuevo-** entonces Hiyori se separo de su padre. Esos rosas ojos le miraron con lágrimas en ellos.

-**Te pareces demasiado a mí, pero tienes rasgos de Yui. Eres tan hermosa como ella-** le acaricio la mejilla mientras esta sonreía, aquella expresión, era la de Yui. Esa misma que le enamoro

**-También me parezco a ti, escuche una vez de mamá que soy perezosa por tu culpa-** explico en broma la joven peli naranja.

**-Supongo que en eso tenia razón. Tengo que hablar con Yui, te veré mas tarde, además aun te queda conocer a tus tíos… además, tienes que explicarle como me encontraste a Yui-** le sonrió Shu mientras agitaba los cabellos de la joven.-

**-Está bien. Te amo papá-** le dijo la oji rosa antes de que Shu se retirara de la cabaña. Sintió un escalofrió solo de pensar en lo que le pasaría por hacer lo que hizo. Esperaba poder casarse como su último deseo.

·············

**_No puedo evitar suspirar, estoy tan perdida en mi cabeza, se halla un caos dentro de ella, no sé como plantearme la situación… hace tanto tiempo creí que la última vez que lo viera seria en aquel puerto. Cuando me entere de todo, no supe cómo reaccionar llore tanto. Solo Sora-kun me consoló... Hace años, tarde tanto para superarlo, nunca pude olvidarlo, porque aquel hueco en mi corazón era demasiado grande. Y Hiyori venia en camino…_**

**-Yui…-** su nombre había sido como tiempo atrás, que sin evitarlo lloro, porque los recuerdos nunca pueden olvidarse.

Y lamentablemente, los que enlazaban su relación estaban llenos de eso, de dolor. O esa desesperación de estar solos y saber que nunca volverán a verse.

**-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-** le hablo de manera tosca, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, recargo su mano bajo la barbilla, mientras, inútilmente se limpiaba las lagrimas.

**-Quiero hablar contigo, explicarte porque me fui. Por favor escúchame-** le hablo Shu mientras miraba su espalda, se acerco a ella lo suficiente.

Se hinco en la suave arena, estaba tan cerca de esa fragancia que no podía evitar querer besarla, cuando tomo los hombros de la joven, este acabo tensa, por lo que preocupado, le dio la vuelta por completo y termino viéndola llorar. No pudo evitarlo, como cuando eran jóvenes, termino por abrazarla.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieras decirme?-** aquel intento de sonar seria no era para nada efectivo, las lagrimas seguían cayendo. Y sus fuerzas parecían desaparecer con cada segundo que se aferraba al cuerpo contrario –inconscientemente claro-

-**Lo lamento, parece que lo único en que soy bueno, es en hacerte llorar-** le abrazo con más fuerza. Tanto tiempo esperando el momento, no quería soltarla tan rápido. Quería estar así solo un poco más. Si ella lo dejara, un poco más…

Pero lo que fácil viene, fácil se va, y apenas recobrar la compostura no pudo evitar alejarlo de ella, no quería tocarlo, porque su tacto quemaba, le hacía desistir. Esos ojos azules seguían provocando lo que en antaño hacían. Envolverla entre ellos para fácilmente engañarla. Como en el pasado… como en el pasado. Y si no se alejaba pronto, como en el presente.

**-Trata de no acercarte demasiado**- le hablo Yui distanciándose del hombre frente a ella.

Yui Komori no era esa misma adolescente con ilusiones de un hermoso amor, ella era realista, ese lado soñador suyo se había ido, el mismo día, acompañando a Shu en su largo viaje. Ya no existía. Porque si nunca desaparecería ese dolor le afectaría aun peor.

**-De acuerdo, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. Vine aquí, porque Hiyori me invito a su boda-** le indico Shu mientras se volvía a sentar. Yui lo había empujado.

Aunque algo reticente, la rubia mujer se sentó a su lado, claro, tomando cierta distancia del peli naranja.

**-Prométeme que ante cualquier cosa no te iras de nuevo, no quiero que mi hija te conozca para después, quedarse sin su padre-** esos rosas ojos le miraban con severidad, ya no eran esos que conoció, pero esa mirada, se la había ganado.

**-Lo prometo no le hare daño, ni a ella, ni a ti… nunca más-** expreso Shu con una sonrisa ligera.

**-De acuerdo, a mi no me parece mal que quieras estar con ella, pero a mí, no me metas en tus planes de convivencia familiar**- le señalo la mujer con seriedad. Recordó, esa infantil actitud. Muy en el fondo, debía seguir ahí.

Su mirada se perdía en el mar, con tristeza con nostalgia. Años tras, pensó que si algún día se volvían a ver le gritaría todo lo que quería decirle. Pero ahora, no sabía cómo actuar, sus nervios eran palpables, era obvia la razón. Ella creyó, que la cercanía de Shu no le volvería a perturbar con tanta intensidad. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

**-Por ahora me conformare con eso. ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre Hiyori? Quiero darle algo como regalo de bodas**- le respondió Shu mirando de reojo a la joven.

**-Siendo ella estoy segura de que lo que deseaba de ti para su boda. Era tu presencia, desde que era pequeña pensaba en eso… yo no le desilusionaba, sus ojos brillaban tanto cuando pensaba e imaginaba como serías… que no podía decirle que ni siquiera sabias de ella-** le hablo con nostalgia la mujer mientras el aire golpeaba su rostro. Se sentía, hasta cierto punto, culpable de nunca comentárselo. Pero, por otro lado, solo buscaba proteger a Hiyori

**-La verdad me sorprendí al verla, es demasiado hermosa. No imagine que se pareciera tanto a ambos…-** a la chica no parecía causarle algún efecto el decir "ambos" después de todo, estando juntos fue la razón de que Hiyori llegara a su vida.

**-Te quiso conocer y lo logro. Pero eso no la salvara de un buen castigo-** hablo Yui con un puño en alto, como si así demostrara su enojo por la_ travesura_ de su hija.

**-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo papá?- **hablo la voz de al parecer un chico joven. La rubia horrorizada giro la vista hasta donde se veía el joven y lo que se encontró no le agrado para nada.

Dos chicos, una al parecer mayor que el otro, se mostraban ahí, parecían imponentes, más que nada, arrogante. La joven tenía largo cabello negro, apenas a la cadera, lacio con sus imponentes ojos dorados. Mientras que su hermano lucia exactamente igual a ella, con el cabello más corto. En ese momento, Shu sabría que nada bueno saldría de eso.

**-Yui puedo explicarlo…-** le rogo Shu mirando a la rubia.

Esta simplemente se levanto de su lugar, quitándose la arena pegada a su rostro, mientras se despojaba de ese rastro de lagrimas, para ver a los chicos, si bien, no se parecían en nada a su padre, no aseguraba que no fueran del peli naranja, por lo que relajada respondió.

**-No tienes nada que explicarme. No somos nada y tampoco me importa tu vida privada-** le respondió como si hablaran del clima, rápido y conciso, con tono frio.

**-¿Ella es por la que viniste?-** le pregunto el joven mientras resoplaba sus cabellos. Definitivamente, las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

·································

_Consiguió el perdón de Hiyori pero dudo recupere el perdón de Yui tan fácilmente, créanme sufrirá un poco –espero no demasiado- por si no comprendieron al final quienes aparecen son los hijos de la esposa de Shu… las cosas se pondrán muy complicadas con la llegada de ambos gemelos._

_Dejen un review si les ha gustado, si quieren dejarme una sugerencia no duden en hacerla._


	5. Reunión familiar desastroza

····························

-_ Bueeeno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad que me inspiran y me hacen sentir mejor. No odien a Hiyori, es una chica que nunca conoció a sus padre por lo que siempre fue su sueño_

**_Muchas gracias a luana, soltaisho, anon, Guest _**_(La ultima en comentar), __**shirayuki-hime, jesyuchiha, anusin, LOLITA GOTICA, AbSeMaJe y Andie Junjou.**_

_Espero disfruten el capitulo._

_000························000_

_"__A veces cuando piensas que las cosas se han solucionado, que solo falta tirar los dados y ganar. Llega alguien pisándote los talones que tiene tu misma probabilidad"_

_··················_

**-Puf, mamá tenia razón, tienes pésimo gusto-** le recrimino la niña con fastidio en su voz.

**-¿Qué se supone están haciendo ambos aquí?-** les pregunto mientras se acercaba a los gemelos, Shu era más alto que ellos.

**-¿Pues qué más? Mamá nos mando contigo, ve tu a saber para qué, si se nota, tienes una muy buena compañía-** explico el chico mientras bajaba los lentes. Como si vigilara lo que había detrás de su padre. Claramente, a Yui.

**-Mucho gusto soy Cristi Sakamaki-** le extendió la mano a Yui, la cual ella nunca tomo.

Esa sonrisa en su boca, le recordaba a las mismas que hacia Kate, la joven que conoció antes de viajar a esta isla que se volvió su hogar, unas que además de provocarte un sentimiento de inferioridad, te decía claramente que habían ganado. Y ella, era una copia exacta de la otra. Por muy bizarro que le pareciera la simple idea.

**-Yo soy Iván Sakamaki, es agradable conocer a una joven tan hermosa-** sin su permiso, tomo la mano de Yui depositando un suave beso.

**-Lo lamento, pero soy mucho mayor que tú, podría ser tu madre. Si me disculpan no quiero estar en medio de esta ****_reunión familiar_****-** replico Yui ante ese vacío alago, realmente no le importaba mucho si trataban hacerle sentir mal. Ella no caería tan fácil, no ahora.

**-Espera…-** le trato de detener Shu pero en ese momento llego alguien, que nunca, quería volver a ver.

**-Yui, que bien que te encuentro, surgió un problema con el hotel, vamos para explicártelo-** le tomo de la mano el chico.

Mientras Yui y Sora se alejaban corriendo, Shu quedo un momento congelado con esa imagen, era desesperante hasta cierto punto, el no quería que nadie la tocara, mirara o acercara, pero como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, y recordaba que él no era nada de ella, y viceversa, ese derecho lo había perdido hace años, pero se esforzaría en recuperarlo.

**-Hey papá despierta, ya sé que la señorita Yui te cautiva y todo lo que quieras, pero estamos aquí por tu culpa-** le dijo la chica mientras formaba una mueca de reproche, moviendo su cabello al ritmo del aire.

-**Aja, pero lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué están aquí? Nunca les pedí que vinieran- **les reclamo su padre con un tono un poco alto, como si peleara con esos chicos.

**-¿No crees que sabemos eso? Claro que no nos lo pediste, pero, ¿Perdernos ver a nuestra hermanita menor? Eso ni pensarlo**- le explico de nuevo la chica, pues Iván parecía muy ocupado con su celular, viendo si recibía o no señal.

**-¿Qué están planeando hacer? ¿Cómo saben de ella?-** Shu se froto las sienes con cansancio, eran demasiado astutos, y desesperantes.

**-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es el fruto de la otra, ¿recuerdas el compromiso? Que lastima que tuvieras que cumplirlo, ¿no?- **su hermano respondió lo que su padre pregunto

**-Es cierto papá, pero no sentimos rencor hacia ti por casi abandonarnos, que bien que retomaste el camino y si te casaste con mamá-** secundo Cristi, era otra promesa vacía, palabras del mismo sentido. Sueltas para intentar herir u lastimar, sin importarles que con quien hablaban era su papá

**-Como sea, ¿Tienen dónde hospedarse?-** Shu temía por la respuesta que estos le pudieran dar. Eran como un arma verbal.

**-Claro que si papá, `Paradise of the dreams` mamá dijo que era un hermoso lugar, ¿tú qué piensas Iván?-** la pelinegra observo siniestramente esa mueca de horror que formaba su padre, por más que tratara de disimularla.

**-Mi abuela de seguro dejo ese lugar hermoso, ¿tú qué dices papá?-** su hijo definitivamente dejaba que sus ojos dorados brillaran de manera calculadora

**-No pueden hacer eso, ¿Qué no tienen límites? ¿Enserio, irán tras Hiyori?-** quiso cerrar la boca al ver como ambos chicos sonrieron con felicidad, pero esa alegría no era de las mejores que se podría tener.

**-¡Oh con que así se llama! Viene siendo hora de visitar a Hiyori-chan-** aplaudió la joven mientras se encaminaba a un carro, siguiendo a su hermano. Bastante citadino para venir de esa pequeña isla.

**-Eres una maldita Kate, debiste quedarte callada y no hablar de más-** susurro el peli naranja con pesar, casi como sintiera o supiera lo que pasaría con su hija.

······························

El sol golpeaba su cara con demasiada fuerza, mientras sus manos se paseaban por su largo cabello negro, sus piernas cruzadas una contra la otra se veían claramente tras ese mantel, mientras el tacón que tocaba el suelo, lo repiqueteaba con fastidio.

**-Lamento la tardanza, pero había cosas que era necesario hacer, no aspires demasiado de que todo salga bien**- le menciono el pelo castaño que iba llegando a la sala.

**-No me importa, solo quiero que sufra y siempre me recuerde, ella lo hizo conmigo. Es hora de que pague-** replico la mujer mientras abría sus dorados ojos, parpadeando con rapidez al hacer contacto con la luz.

**-¿Estás segura de seguir con todo esto? Son terrenos algo peligrosos, ¡podrías perderlo todo!-** le recrimino el hombre con una mueca de escepticismo, y preocupación.

**-Claro que lo estoy, si dudara en algún momento, no estaría donde estoy, por algo los he mandado a ellos. Hare que pagues Komori Yui**- menciono mientras su sonrisa se extendía, asemejaba a una felina mueca.

·····················

**-Yui, en serio, ¿Qué te ha hecho ese asco de hombre?-** Sora estaba preocupado por el, en verdad tenía miedo de lo que le sucediera a Yui.

Y es que, en ese momento, quien viera la imagen pensaría que son familia o pareja, Sora estaba recargado contra la pared, mientras sujetaba a Yui de la cintura, ella hundía su rostro en el pecho del hombre, humedeciendo la sencilla camisa a su paso, sus manos se aferraban a la prenda superior como si al soltarla, ese dolor que –según ella- había enterrado resucitara con más dolor, no quería eso, no quería volverse tan vulnerable.

**-No quiero hablar de eso-** con esfuerzo por esos hipidos pronuncio, dejando a su paso, que el hombre se alejara, mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su cama

**-Está bien, te dejare por el momento, pero recuerda Hannah y Ángela no son tan accesibles como yo. Cuídate Yui, tengo que seguir trabajando- le** beso la frente con cuidado.

Era muy cierto que no quería dejarla en estos momentos, pero también tenia razón al decirle lo de Hannah y Ángela, quizás si ellos les sacaban la verdad, de seguro sabría como ayudarla, y eso, era lo que el más deseaba ayudarla. Como lo hizo años atrás, aun sabiendo que nunca podría llenar ese hueco, lo intentara cuanto lo intentara.

**-Gracias…-** pronuncio la rubia en voz baja, casi inaudible, y el, nuevamente sonrió.

Porque uno de los privilegios de ser amigos, aunque doliera severamente, era ese, el simple hecho de saber que cuando estuviera en cualquier situación vendría con él.

**-No hay de que Yui-** pronuncio él, cerrando la puerta. Sabía que la joven no le había escuchado, y quizá así era mejor.

**-¿Yui está mejor?-** le pregunto la gemela mayor con angustia en su voz.

El solo negó con la cabeza, cuando la joven lo acepto asiendo un asentimiento ver esa señal, le hizo suponer, que ella estaría bien.

··························

**-¡Me emocione demasiado Alejandra! No sabía que decir**- replico con un gracioso mohín la joven peli naranja, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado. Aun no podía creer que logró hablar con su padre.

**-Ya entendí, pero… ¿no te preocupa tu mamá? Regreso muy abatida-** la peli negra bajo la mirada tan solo un poco.

**-Lo sé… espero este bien, pero a mí no me dirá nada, desde que era pequeña oculto esas lagrimas que muchas veces querían salir- **explico la oji rosa con abatimiento, sentándose por momento.

**-Disculpe, queremos una habitación con cama matrimonial si no le molesta**- una joven con ojos dorados les había hablado.

**-Claro, solo necesito llenen esta hoja de registro, les entregare la llave del cuarto 666. Disfruten su estadía aquí-** les entrego la lleve Hiyori mientras dejaba que estos firmaran.

Estaba demasiada ida por el hecho de lo que le sucedía a su madre, estaba casi segura, era culpa de su padre, por ende, de ella también. Solo esperaba, que ella le perdonara. Ni siquiera reviso el apellido de quienes habían firmado, que a su vez eran secundados por su amiga.

**-¿Quieren que llevemos sus maletas?-** les pregunto la joven con una sonrisa torcida, demasiado plástica.

**-No se preocupen, tenemos quien lo haga**- chasqueando los dedos, apareció un hombre que con rapidez cargo el equipaje.

Al alejarse de ambos, a Alejandra le había parecido eso, un gesto demasiado deplorable, no podía creer que hubiera personas que trataran así a otras, o que existieran las que se dejaban tratar de esa manera.

**-¿Viste el parecido que tiene con papá? La parte de hacerlo dudar sobre su paternidad queda descartada**- anoto el pelinegro sobre su celular táctil.

**-Pero seguirá en plan lo de mamá, ¿cierto? Dudo que eso resulte fácil pero me encantan los retos-** pronuncio la oji dorada con una mueca de satisfacción.

**-Solo espero, todo siga como está planeado y no surjan demasiados inconvenientes. Sé que te gustaría que Yui nos viera por aquí, y que Hiyori descubriera que somos sus hermanos mayores, pero arruinaría parcialmente el plan así que mejor compórtate-** le reto el pelinegro a su hermana, que fruncía el ceño con notorio desacuerdo.

**-Está bien, pero solo porque tú lo dices si no…-** suspiro la chica con resignación casi como si deseara algo más de diversión.

····························

**-Yui, ¿Cuándo nos explicaras que es lo que te pasa?-** ellas, más o menos se daban la idea de que la culpa era de Shu.

**-¿De que servirá si les respondo algo como eso?-** les pregunto la rubia mientras seguía con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

**-Que te podríamos ayudar, anda Yui tomate esto, y dinos que es lo que te pasa-** Hannah le entrego un vaso con un liquido de tono carmesí, ella se levanto para tomarlo de un solo paso.

**-¿Mejor?-** Yui solo asintió ante la pregunta, mientras limpiaba la gota que se había resbalado por la comisura de sus labios.

Vio a sus amigas casi hermanas por un minuto, sus miradas si bien lucían serias también sabia, estaban preocupadas por ella, suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, siendo sincera, no solo sintió indignación al ver a esos chicos ahí, sino que también sintió una opresión en el pecho. Realmente, esa joven que fue ella, deseaba salir y perdonar a Shu; pero por otro lado, su lado más maduro –y consciente- le reprendía cuando lo pensaba, por lo que esa idea era descartada.

**-Shu fue a hablar conmigo en la playa, estábamos arreglando como estaría todo con Hiyori, pero cuando ya estábamos por hacer las paces, por mi hija claro está, llegaron sus hijos, ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? El quería pedirme perdón y el maldito tenía otros hijos-** rezongó la mujer oji rosa mientras frotaba el puente de su nariz con cansancio de la situación.

**-Mmmm, ¿quieres decir que tiene mujer?-** Ángela, que había estado callada, hablo por primera vez.

**-¡Yo que voy a saber! Lo que tengo seguro es que quiere arreglar las paces conmigo ¡Es un hipócrita!-** grito Yui completamente enfadada, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás.

**-¡Tengo una idea genial! Te aseguro no fallara, pero necesito de toda tu colaboración-** Hannah se puso sobre ella, mientras daba pequeños brinquitos, parecía una niña con una nueva travesura

**-No me gusta esa mirada, y sé que voy a arrepentir de preguntar, pero, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- **Yui se cubrió los ojos con los ante brazos, mientras que Hannah sonreía

**-Pues es el método universal, que desde el principio de los tiempos ha funcionado con mucha efectividad… ¡Celos!-** Hannah se paro sobre la cama mientras sonreía de manera inocente, escondiendo esa malévola parte.

**-¿Celos? Pero es algo cliché, además Yui no quiere conquistarlo u algo parecido, solo está molesta con él, además existe la posibilidad, de que este plan le afecte también a ella-** Ángela trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana –y de paso a su amiga-, pero esta parecía muy entusiasmada pues ahora se encontraba buscando algo en el armario.

**-Ciertamente, me parece buena idea Hannah, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-** le pregunto Yui mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa, las ocurrencias de su amiga, le divertían, incluso si ella seria la perjudicada.

**-Muy sencillo Yui, el plan para que el te pida perdón por todo lo que te hizo, es demasiado sencillo, yo te diré dictando las partes del plan. Nuestra primera fase son los celos-** aclaro la chica mientras levantaba su dedo índice, demostrando su punto.

**-De acuerdo, ¿Te parece en la fiesta de esta noche iniciar?-** Ángela, sabía que cuando ambas aceptaban, sería muy difícil hacerlas desistir, entre mas rápido mejor.

**-Me parece perfecto, ahora ven Yui, que tendrás un cambio de look-** Hannah tomo los hombros de Yui para llevarla hasta el tocador que estaba en su alcoba.

**-Tiene que verse bonita, lo suficiente para que todos te volteen a ver, pero no demasiado obvio de que quieres llamar la atención de Shu-** Ángela, simplemente se sentó al lado, pues parecía analizar algo.

**-Estoy en sus manos-** fue lo único que dijo Yui antes de dejarse mover por ambas chicas, dudaba arrepentirse, al menos por ahora.

·······················

**-Hiyori, ¿Qué es lo que vas a usar?-** le pregunto su amiga, mientras jugaba con los cabellos naranjas.

**-No lo había pensado, pero me gustaría algo sencillo, no debo llamar demasiado la atención recuerda, estoy comprometida-** le sugirió Hiyori mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás

**-Entonces, ¿Qué planeas usar?-** Alejandra lucia algo atareada pues, su cara se veía mas roja de lo usual.

**-Creo que tengo una idea-** le dijo antes de salir por la habitación, para ir hasta la de su madre.

Alejandra solo suspiro, ella traía su cabello suelto con unas trenzas que parecían la diadema, una flor color blanca adornaba su cabello, su vestido de tirantes en color azul cielo, mientras traía unas mangas en blanco igual que las medias, sus zapatillas eran de un azul más brillante.

**-Creo haber visto lo indicado para mí, es perfecto ni muy vistoso o tampoco aburrido**- le señalo la joven mientras entraba sin tocar a la habitación de su madre.

**-¡Hiyori que bien que viniste! Mira como nos ha quedado tu mamá**- Hannah se hizo para atrás, permitiendo que Yui pudiera levantarse.

Su cabello iba en una cola de caballo de lado, una mariposa con plateado y azul adornando el rubio de su color, un vestido de tirantes violeta con un cinturón en morado con pequeño vuelo, unas medias y mangas de red en color gris con zapatillas moradas de poco tacón con una correa en el talón. Su maquillaje era ligero, sombras de color azul cielo, con un rubor apenas notable, delineador negro, con los labios teñidos de rosa.

**-¡Mamá te ves hermosa!-** le alago su hija, mientras imaginaba la razón de que se hubiera vestido así.

**-Gracias, pero anda que ahora tienes que arreglarte tu, la fiesta será dentro de poco**- como hicieron sus amigas con ella, sentó a su hija, mientras hacía señales para que le ayudaran.

Hiyori se dejo el cabello suelto, sujetando con una diadema moño color rojo, su vestido tenia líneas verticales de rojo y blanco, mientras se ajustaba más a su cintura, dejando un pequeño vuelo en el, unas medias hasta la rodilla en blanco con unas zapatillas en rojo, apenas se pinto los labios de un rosa un poco alto. Con su tono de piel, era lo indicado.

**-Muy bien, ahora que estamos listas, es hora de bajar y divertirnos mucho**- Hannah salto apenas terminaron de peinarse entre todas.

**-Si ya viene siendo hora-** le secundo Ángela, mientras se alisaba la falda de su vestido negro.

Cuando las cinco salieron de la habitación, Yui se dio el tiempo para contemplar a su hija que platicaba emocionada con Alejandra, se veía tan hermosa, que recordaba que ya no era esa pequeña que necesitaba siempre su ayuda, su hija había crecido demasiado rápido, sentía no pudo disfrutarla lo suficiente. Quería más, pero aun así, no podía regresar el tiempo, por más que así lo deseara.

**-Yui parece que andas en las nubes, ¡Es hora de empezar con el show! Y mira está viendo para acá-** le menciono mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, lo suficiente para dejar que esta, eligiera algún lugar por donde empezar el plan.

Shu alcanzo a verla, desde el otro lado de la habitación, no le había perdido de vista a sus dos hijos, pues estando estos siempre juntos a veces le preocupaba lo que estos fueran capaces de hacer. Junto a sus hermanos estaba tomando algo, a penas llegando de la playa se enteraron de esa fiesta organizada, así que tuvieron poco tiempo para cambiarse. Vio cuando Yui descendió acompañada de su hija, ambas se veían hermosas. Hiyori se alejo con su amiga, mientras que a Yui se le acercaba Hannah, pero al ver como la segunda se fue, alguien se acerco a la rubia. Frunció el ceño y apretó el vaso entre sus manos –afortunadamente estaba vacío- gruño por lo bajo al verlo acercarse, y con decisión camino el también.

Sería una noche demasiado larga.

_Espero llegaran hasta acá, déjenme un comentario si les ha gustado el capitulo, espero no haber tardado demasiado con el capitulo. Voy a poner lemmon, pero por ahora aun falta, Yui no puede estar furiosa con él y luego acostarse; cuando mucho serán los recuerdos de cuando lo hicieron en el pasado._

_Sayonara!_


End file.
